The invention relates to core locking devices.
In the prior art, slitter-winders are known in which two-drum winders are used for winding component rolls after slitting a web. In the prior art there are known variable geometry two-drum winders in which one or both of the winding drums/sets of drums supporting the roll are movable. In such variable geometry slitter-winders, the horizontal location of the center of the roll that is building up is dependent on the relative position of the winding drums/sets of drums and on the diameter of the roll. In winders, rolls are wound around cores. Longitudinal successive cores are locked in place to form a core line by means of a core locking device placed at both ends. In the prior art, a core locking device is known which is placed on a slide arranged in connection with a winder so as to be movable when the diameter of the roll increases as its center is displaced. Thus, the position of the core locking device changes during operation. The position of the core locking device that moves upwards on the slide also changes when the pivoting angle changes while in the variable geometry winder one or both drums move as winding progresses. When the core locking device pivots, the pivoted core locking device causes a force in the center of the roll, which force is dependent on the pivoting angle and on the mass of the device. This may cause problems during winding because the magnitude of the force cannot be affected.
In addition, in the prior art two-drum winders, mechanical guides, which limit the utilization of space, have been used for set change for guiding the core locking device to a correct position according to core size.
One problem with winding is also the so-called bouncing phenomenon in which a roll/rolls start bouncing in the winder.